Tsuioku no Sand Glass
is an original solo song performed by Miki Hoshii. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= You can leave me, I miss you… however there is no replay… Kotoba ga hoshii Ai no sasayaki janaku Rikutsu de iikurumete…"nattoku" ga hoshii Kotae ga denai "Doushitai no?" Yuragu sentakushi wa mou…hitotsu nano? Mou ichido namae o sakende yo Furimuki waraeru hazu nano DOA o shimeru oto de henji o suru nante hidoi ne Hoshi ga chiri ni natta "Sayonara" wa batsu "daisuki" wa tsumi Kuuhaku no kioku no hou ga senmei da nante "Ikanai de" chigireta namida Motto motto yakusoku o tsukuritakatta You can leave me, I miss you… however there is no replay… Motomeru kokoro yukiba o nakushiteku Kizu wa kamiawanai…surechigau kokoro Futari wa hitori Kanashimi wa tokete Mata hitotsu ni naru…chigau hito to Yokogao wa ano koro to onajiku Kimochi o saratte iku no ni "Jijitsu o ukeirete" …Nante iu kedo zankoku da yo Joudan ja nai wa ne Doushite naku no nakitai no wa boku Itsumademo taisetsu ni omotte itai no ni Docchi no sei docchi ga warui Imi mo naku tada toki o tsuieta SANDO GURASU Moratteita koe ataeta ai mo Oboeteru…konna ni oboete iru no ni Ochiru suna modoshitai no wa Itsudatte boku no hou datta mitai da You can leave me, I miss you… however there is no replay… |-| Kanji= You can leave me, I miss you… however there is no replay… 言葉が欲しい 愛の囁きじゃなく 理屈で言いくるめて…“納得”が欲しい 答えがでない「どうしたいの?」 揺らぐ選択肢はもう…ひとつなの? もう一度名前を叫んでよ 振り向き　笑えるはずなの ドアを閉める音で　返事をするなんてひどいね 星が塵になった 「さよなら」は罰 「大好き」は罪 空白の記憶のほうが鮮明だなんて 「行かないで」千切れた涙 もっともっと約束を作りたかった You can leave me, I miss you… however there is no replay… 求める心　行き場をなくしてく 傷は噛み合わない…すれ違う心 二人は独り 悲しみは溶けて また一つになる…違う人と 横顔は　あの頃と同じく 気持ちを浚っていくのに 「事実を受け入れて」 …なんて言うけど残酷だよ 冗談じゃないわね どうして泣くの　泣きたいのは僕 いつまでも　大切に想っていたいのに どっちのせい　どっちが悪い 意味もなくただ時を潰えたサンドグラス 貰っていた声　与えた愛も 覚えてる…こんなに覚えているのに 落ちる砂　戻したいのは いつだって僕のほうだったみたいだ You can leave me, I miss you… however there is no replay… |-| English= You can leave me, I miss you… however there is no replay… I want your words And not just whispers of love You're deceiving me with logic... I want "understanding" When it comes to that unanswered "what should we do?", there's only one trembling option left... isn't there? I'll call your name one last time You used to turn and smile, but The sound of the door slamming is the awful answer The stars turned to dust "Goodbye" is a punishment, "I love you" is a sin These words are more vivid than my blank memories "Don't leave" My tears were torn apart I wanted to make more and more promises You can leave me, I miss you… However, there is no replay… My searching heart has nowhere to go My wounds never close ... Our hearts pass by each other The two are alone My sadness is dissolving We've met again... But you're with a different person Your profile is the same as back then It washes all my feeling away "Accept reality" ...So you say, but that's so cruel! You sure are not kidding me! Why are you crying? I'm the one that wants to cry I wanted to think you'd always keep me precious Whose fault is it? Who's to blame? Meaninglessly, time is wasted, like sand glass The words I received, and the love I gave I remember it... And remembering this much I want that fallen sand to return It looks like it was always just me You can leave me, I miss you… However, there is no replay… CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 (sung by: Hoshii Miki) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Hoshii Miki) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Hoshii Miki